


Survived From Fail

by Vearpeace



Series: 接电影结局的一些小故事 [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vearpeace/pseuds/Vearpeace
Summary: 没车没爱，是个接结局的小故事





	Survived From Fail

Carlton睁开眼睛的时候感到了一种非比寻常的怪异。他似乎睡了很长时间，漆黑得没有一丝波动的梦境包裹着他，而醒来时他却感觉比连续工作三十小时还要疲惫。

这不是他的卧室，也不是办公室。不由分说便溢满视线的绿色对于看惯了实验室里银灰色的Carlton甚至有些刺眼。他花了半分钟的时间才彻底清醒过来，记起之前发生了什么。

发射台，毒液，火箭，爆炸。

这么一来他现在的处境就顺理成章了起来，虽然在那种规模的爆炸下幸存即使用上生命基金所有的科技也是绝对不可能的。

身下的树叶柔软而潮湿，空气中隐约的腐败气味混杂上烟尘味十分令人不愉快。他试图起身，却被脑海里出现的声音制止。

“不要动，你的伤很严重。”

他想要说些什么，还未张口脸部肌肉牵动的疼痛就印证了这一点。Carlton试图在脑内与Riot交流。

“Riot？我们没死吗？”

回应他的是一声没好气的“嗯”。Carlton识时务地恢复了安静，试图感受当前自己的状况，然而迟缓于精神而最终渐渐苏醒的身体上的感觉让他顿时只想找点其他的事情去做。

“……你没事吧？”这倒不只是一个用来转移注意力的问句。参考他自己，作为共生体的Riot情况大概也好不到哪去。

回答他的是一个怒气更加明显的哼声。没有得到答案的Carlton决定不再发问。他从未真正理解过Riot的想法，共生体可以读取人类的思想，人类却没有这个能力，好在Riot的要求一直足够明显和简单——发射火箭，找到同胞，占领地球——这与他的诉求不谋而合，所以他们一直配合甚佳，但现在他们之间的交流出现了难题，而他暂时对此缺乏办法。

长久的静默后，他试着活动自己的四肢，Riot没有阻止，也没有干预，共生体此时安静得就像睡着了一般。它也确实不需要这么做，因为只是移动一下手腕所产生的痛感就足以制止他继续这一行为。

爆炸可能导致的后果有什么？烧伤，骨折，辐射……或许他已经没有了救治的价值，如果在平时用生命基金创造出的那些几乎称得上是超越时代的科技也许可以帮助他，但不是现在，在一片无人的树林中。Riot也一向可以毫不费力地治愈他所有的伤，无论是轻伤还是致命伤，但刚刚经历过一场爆炸的共生体却未必还有这个能力。

他有很长的时间去整理自己的想法，但大多数时间他只是望着层叠枝叶后若隐若现的蓝色。在那人类仰望了几千年的天空之外，是宇宙，是答案，是更为高等的生命所在之地。它们本能够挽救人类的命运，为地球生命开启一个新的时代，却被愚蠢的Eddie Brock和他的共生体破坏了。他们自以为拯救了世界，却不知道这正是将人类推向灭亡。

像是察觉到他有所波动的情绪，Riot在他体内动了动。——确实比往日要虚弱很多。

他开始思考一些更为实际的问题。作为一个宿主到了这种境地，Riot或许会离开他寻找下一个宿主。他没有立场要求它留下，百万个共生体依然在太空中等待着，它们依然是人类的希望。

Carlton知道他的每一个念头都会被Riot探知得一清二楚，但它始终没有再“说话”，这似乎是一种默认。有时候Carlton甚至觉得Riot已经在他不知道的时候离开了。

打破这个想法的是一头靠近的鹿。听到突兀响起的声音时，Carlton微微瞪大了眼睛。他忍着疼痛侧过头，看到了不远处那一只犹豫着不敢靠近的鹿。

如果不是当下这种境况，他一定会摆出自己最为温和最具有欺骗性的一面去引诱那只无辜的动物，虽然即使没能这么做，它还是缓慢且小心翼翼地靠了过来。

在它试探地触碰到他的那一刻，Carlton感觉长久以来盘踞在他体内的一些东西离开了——也许不止是Riot。

Carlton不知是该轻松还是伤感，只是，他看着已经变成深蓝色的天空，他或许是应该好好休息一下了。

 

Carlton感觉死亡似乎也并不是一件容易的事。

第二天醒来时身上加剧的疼痛显示出他的状况没有任何好转。他挣扎着试图坐起但最终只是摔回厚厚的树叶上，把自己搞得更加狼狈。

就在他几乎开始回忆自己短暂的一生作为他人生最后的总结时，一个熟悉的脚步声靠近。他艰难地抬头，对上了一双白色的瞳孔。

银黑色共生体融入的速度似乎比以前慢了一些，一转眼就消失在他的手臂上。他有些惊喜地眨眨眼，试探着在脑内叫道：“Riot？”

依然一片安静，但其他方面做出了回应。从胸口蔓延开来的麻痒感，夹杂着轻微的疼痛逐渐扩散至全身。Carlton感受着身体的变化，感受着生命的活力逐渐回到他的体内。

半小时后Carlton已经恢复了自由活动的能力，但行动间牵扯无数伤口造成的疼痛还是有些令人难以忍受。即使是共生体中的领袖也无法在从火海中死里逃生之后治愈一个濒死的人类。Carlton身上足以致命的伤已经都被控制在了一定的程度，但他依然需要治疗。

Riot自从回来之后一言未发。Carlton知道先前它离开是为了寻找食物补充体力来治疗他这个宿主。出于一些他无法确定的原因，或许是足够匹配的宿主难以寻找，或许是他依然有它所能利用的资源，Riot并没有离开。Carlton甚至觉得比起逃离了死亡来说，没有被他的共生体抛弃是更能令他高兴的事。

“我需要联系生命基金。”Carlton靠在树下，说道。

“不。”Riot的声音没有感情波动地出现在他脑海里。

“为什么？”Carlton不解，“我们需要治疗，而且现在一定有很多事等我回去处理……”

“生命基金的搜救队来过这边，”Riot打断他，“我想办法躲过了他们。他们知道发生了什么，而我的力量还需要一段时间才能恢复，我现在不能被他们带回去。”

Carlton哑然。共生体的存在不是不能被检测，也不是不可以强行逐出，在他们之前的“所作所为”后，很难说那些通过监控录像看到这些的人会做出怎样的反应。

人类的本能是惧怕一切比自己更为强大，有能力伤害自己的物种，这种惧怕会毫无疑问地演变成驱逐乃至杀戮。

而让他独自回到生命基金，暂且不说在这种状态下频繁更换宿主对Riot可能会造成的伤害，恐怕在这位外星暴君这里根本没有“放走”这个属于他的人类宿主的选项。

“那我们——”Carlton停顿了一下，“我们先找个地方，等你恢复了之后再回去。”

Riot默认了他的提议。Carlton敏锐地察觉到Riot自从他醒来之后一直极为冷淡。这足够合理。他们计划失败，身负重伤，在一段时间里只能躲躲藏藏地生活，以后是否还能有机会到太空中还是未知数，在这种糟糕的情况下Riot只是表现冷淡已经称得上是很“温和”了。

Carlton快速地对未来一段时间内的生活做了个粗略的计划，首先要做的无疑是回到城市中去。作为生命基金的建立者，他不仅多年游走于法律的漏洞之间，也早已为自己留下了足够的后路。数个不为人知且无从追查的银行账户足以保证他们相当一段长时间的生活，至于之后的事情就留到之后再考虑。

只是回归现实后，他发现，在那一切之前他不得不面对一些实际的问题。比如说，Riot可以从爆炸中救出他们两个，但那不代表它可以救下所有东西。他不可能指望在火箭造成的大爆炸中还能保留完好的衣物，事实上挂在他身上没有被彻底烧毁的那些碎布片已经是另一项奇迹了。

于是Carlton陷入了苏醒以来面临的第一个难题，并且还是一个十分窘迫的难题，唯一能帮助他的他也不知道该怎样开口。好在Riot可以完全读取他的思想，所以它或许能把这当做是无声甚至是无意识的求助。

“哼，人类。”轻不可闻的声音带着不加掩饰的轻蔑。在Carlton不知所措之际，银黑色的液体从手臂渗出伸展蔓延，模仿人类服装的制式包裹住全身。现在他看起来就像穿着一件漂亮的银黑色礼服。

Carlton一时间惊叹于共生体的能力，同时也为自己感到惭愧。人类由于无法控制体温导致对于服装的需要并且由此滋生的在公开场合裸露身体所导致的羞耻心是人类的弱点之一，即使他也不能克服这一点。

“谢谢。”他低声道，即使Riot没有回应他也知道它听到了。

他的身体状况还不适合行走，长时间没有进食也令他十分虚弱，但显然他们也不应该继续待在这里。在Riot的操控下，Carlton所需要做的只是忍受不断传来无法忽视的疼痛。

清晨的旧金山比Carlton记忆中要冷清一些，或许是因为刚刚发生在这座城市里的一系列事故。Carlton站在街边，转过头望向橱窗中的倒影。

他和往日似乎没有什么不同，大概唯一的差别就是今天之前的他不会出现在旧金山闹市区的街道上。只是再将头转过一点，就会看到玻璃中的男人右半边脸被狰狞的伤痕覆盖，一直延伸到脖颈，没入银黑色的领子中。

这倒是方便了很多。Carlton在心中近乎冷酷地评价。这样就没有人能认出他是生命基金不知所踪的老板，他和Riot也就更加安全。

他移开视线，余光扫过散落在地的报纸，放大的标题将他的目光拉了回去。

生命基金会火箭爆炸事故，Carlton Drake下落不明。

黑色加粗的字体刺进他眼中。Carlton神情未变地俯视那一行字，被烟尘灼伤的喉咙却开始隐隐作痛，直到Riot在脑中不耐烦地叫他才收回心神。

直至此时，他才发现他不得不面对自己的失败。

Carlton Drake少年天才，年纪轻轻就创立了生命基金，老实说在他过去的二十几年人生里可以说是顺风顺水，直到被Eddie Brock搅得一团乱。

在Riot体内看着火箭爆炸时，比起对于死亡的恐惧他的心里更多的是失败的惋惜和不甘。或许还有愤怒。他终于触及了一直以来他所追求的东西，却失败在了最后关头。

好在他还有机会，还有Riot。

人类进化的进程不是一个人或者共生体可以阻挡的，而他注定要做那个推动者，引领人类走向下一级阶梯。

“没事，”他安抚不满的Riot，“你需要什么，和我说就好。那个人吗？”

他若有所思地看着不远处消失在街角的身影。

“好。”　　

END.


End file.
